


Kill Him with Kindness

by troubledidiots



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Gun Violence, M/M, Non-Consensual, Pacifist Akihito, Revenge, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledidiots/pseuds/troubledidiots
Summary: For all his life, Akihito hated violence. He couldn't even find himself wanting to harm his parents' killer so he tries the next best thing; destroy Asami Ryuichi's life.





	1. Chapter 1

_Everything was red. Bright, flickering red that threatened to eat and swallow everything whole. Hungry flames burned and grew larger each second._

 

_It was scorching hot! It burned! Sweat clung to him as the foul scent of smoke filled the air._

 

_Father! Mother!_

 

_A shot sounded through the air and the black haired figure slowly turned around—_

 

Akihito jolted from bed, eyes wide. He threw the stuffy covers off him and tried to eased his breathing to an average as he took in the sight of his bedroom.

 

6:34 AM

 

The sun shone from the cracks of his curtain and he sighed. “That dream again,” he muttered softly to himself.

 

A frown made its way to his face as he ran a hand through his morning hair.

 

“Aki! Breakfast is ready!” his mother’s voice rang out that soon left him forgetting the nightmare and scrambling for his meal.

 

“G’morning!” Akihito chirped in spite of the earlier occurrence.

 

“Good morning, Akihito.” His father greeted back from the dining table.

 

Takaba Aikawa set a bowl of rice and miso soup in front of Akihito. “Aki, could you head over to Tachibana’s after breakfast? We’re out of white radish, and while you’re there, could you hand the soup over to Hana?” She brought out a metallic thermos and placed it in front of Akihito while he was eating.”You’re free to go out with Kou after that, I know you’ve been working hard these past few days.”

 

He nodded frantically and made a sound, glad that he could see his friend today. Truth to be told, that haunting nightmare occurred more often these days so he found an escape in overworking himself in the family restaurant.

 

Shoving everything in his mouth (to the horror of his mother), he finished the food in a couple of minutes and rushed to put the dishes in the sink.

 

“I’ll be back soon!” he announced, grabbing the thermos and slipping on a pair of slippers.

 

“Take care!” his parents’ voice echoed simultaneously from above right as he ran out from the shophouse.

 

Akihito hummed happily to himself as he walked through the familiar route to Kou’s parent’s shop. His mind wandered to this morning and he found himself thinking about the dream for the first time in days.

 

He knew very well that the Takabas weren’t his real parents but loved them altogether nonetheless. For twelve years, Takaba Hiroto and Aikawa were the ones who brought him in and took care of him after the incident that left his home burning and parents dead. He could still remember in vivid detail what had happened.

 

It was a gang war, Washiro had told him. A gang war that dissolved the Ishibashi Group and left him as an orphan before Washiro sent him to the countryside to the hands of the Takabas. Washiro said the perpetrator was Asami Ryuchi and often spoke of him with such burning hatred that made Akihito uncomfortable.

 

Asami Ryuichi, in his knowledge, was a top-notch crime lord that ruled Japan’s underworld. He held the crime syndicates with an iron grip and was feared by many. Hearing such stories of his ruthlessness blossomed a profound disdain for him and Akihito would hope to never cross paths with that evil man.

 

Washiro was always talking about revenge on Asami but he wanted nothing to do with that. Although his scorn for Asami ran deep, Akihito had an intense dislike for acts of violence. Matter not it was the killer of his parents, Akihito swore to himself that he’d never stoop so low to have a murderous intent for him.

 

That attitude, however, frustrated Washiro to no end.

 

“You’re the heir to the Ishibashi group, Akihito!” he would say but Akihito wouldn’t listen. Since young, he’d made it known that he would never follow in the footsteps of his father. He detested brutality and was always the peacekeeper sort of person, a trait he’d inherited from his mother. Always kind and sensitive to others’.

 

His father was fine with it. Unlike many other Yakuza heads, his father was calm and reasonable. To his closed ones, he was gentle and loving; a characteristic that had Marise falling for him. Some may call him weak but Akihito knew better. Ishibashi Satoru was one of the strongest people he knew and also the warmest. The three of them, Satoru, Marise and Akihito were far from being a normal family but to Akihito, they were perfect.

 

Turning around the corner, the vegetable shop came in view. The letters for ‘TACHIBANA’ were engraved boldly on the nameplate and Akihito sped up to enter the vegetable shop.

 

“Aki!” Kou sprang up from the counter when he saw his best friend walk in.

 

“‘Sup? Slacking off?” Akihito smirked, placing the flask on the wooden surface. “Where's your mom?”

 

“Shut up! Mom's in the back. What's that?” Kou asked.

 

“Soup, I guess. My mother told me to give it to yours. Also, I need white radish.”

 

“Ohoh~ What for, Aki-kun?”

 

Akihito’s eye twitched. “Nothing you're imagining.”

 

“What _am_ I imagining?”

 

“Oh God, just shut up and give it to me!” Akihito huffed impatiently, a small blush covering his cheeks at Kou's innuendo. A few years back, a neighbour by the name of Takagi managed to get an entire cucumber stuck in his ass.

 

Although it was pretty mortifying for Takagi, Akihito and his friends couldn't help but laugh at his dilemma. That incident was the talk of the town for days and he heard the poor guy moved, which was a shame because he made the best rice cakes in Akihito's opinion

 

Kou rummaged around the baskets before bagging up. He gave Akihito a wink, “If you're lonely, I can always set you up with someone.”

 

“Kou!”

 

“Okay, okay, I'll stop. Really though, you should start thinking more about your love life before all the good ones get snatched and you end up with Yukiko.”

 

Akihito shuddered at the thought of the overbearing girl with no manners whatsoever. She'd barged in numerous times in the mens’ section of the bathhouse, being the daughter of the owner and giving fimble excuses just to get molest the bodies of good looking men.

 

He definitely did _not_ want someone like her.

 

“Nah, I've already got my hands full with the restaurant.” It wasn't like he was desperate to get in a relationship or anything. Besides, he was set on helping the Takabas out in the restaurant and relationships would hinder that. “And I think Yukiko would be the perfect match for _you_.”

 

“Sheesh, you're no fun at all, mama's boy,” he chose not to hear the last part.

 

“Hey! Not like _you_ have a girlfriend.”

 

Kou glared but his cheeks were pink. “Shut up. I'm working on it!”

 

“Uh-huh, for how many years now?”

 

“Go back to your restaurant, mama's boy!” Kou howled as Akihito laughed.

 

“Oh, yeah, I've got the day free, come visit after your shift.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, beat it. Have fun with your radish.”

 

Akihito rolled his eyes as he sauntered off to deliver the goods back home. There was an extra pair of sandals by the doorway and he could hear soft murmurs coming from the living room. He had an inkling of who it might be.

 

“Washiro!” he shouted, breaking the deep discussion at the coffee table when he caught sight of the dark haired male with his parents.

 

“Akihito,” Washiro greeted back. Strangely enough, his parents seemed solemn.

 

“Aki, your mother and I will manage the shop.. Why don't you spend some time with Washiro-san?” Hiroto said, standing up with a frown. Aikawa followed reluctantly, not before grasping Akihito in a tight hug.

 

Akihito rose at brow at his parents’ strange behaviour. “What's wrong?” he asked. His eyes shot up at Washiro's quiet figure. “Hey, you didn't say anything weird, did'ya?!”

 

“Oh, baby,” Aikawa cried in his shoulder.

 

“Aikawa, let's go.” Hiroto wrapped his arm around her and walked her out, shooting Akihito a sorrowful glance.

 

“What happened?” Akihito questioned Washiro who sat calmly.

 

“Akihito, sit down.”

 

“Not before you tell me what you said to them!” His eyes widened. “Did you tell them about my real fami - “

 

“They already known that, they've always known.” Washiro looked at him, his black eyes piercing into Akihito’s shocked ones. “Sit,” he said again and Akihito obeyed hesitantly.

 

“What do you mean they already know—“

 

“I paid them to take you in, Akihito. It would too dangerous for you if you stayed in Tokyo, you already know that. I used the money your parents entrusted me with to get you far away from the city where no one can find you.”

 

“But—You said they were my mother's distant relatives!”

 

Washiro stared at him from where he sat. “Who would want anything to do with a Yakuza son - heir, nonetheless?”

 

Akihito felt like he was stabbed. “But.. you said..”

 

“Whatever I said in the past was to protect you,” Washiro sighed. “You're old enough to know the truth now.”

 

“I don't want to know!” If that meant more painful revelations, he wanted nothing to do with it.

 

But Washiro continued on anyways. “Your parents would have wanted you to avenge them.”

 

He frowned at what Washiro was implying. “No they wouldn't. They would’ve wanted me to live on..” he trailed off uncertainly when he caught sight of Washiro's look.

 

“Did they say that?” That question caught Akihito off guard and he jumped, memories of his Marise's gentle smile filling his mind.

 

“No, but mom wouldn't—“

 

Washiro’s nose flared. “Your father was one of the most respected men in the underworld. All the hard work he put into his group, gone, because of _that man._ And now his son doesn't want anything to do with it after his death.”

 

Akihito flinched. He wanted to correct Washiro that he hadn't want anything to do with it, even before the crumbling of the Ishibashi group but held his tongue. “It's not that, Washiro. I just don't want to see any more violence. I've never wanted to.”

 

“To honour your parents’ death, what's a little violence?” Washiro’s eyes were hard. “Asami Ryuichi.. That bastard took everything away from us.”

 

“I know that! But..”

 

“Are you saying that you don't care for your parents? This man _killed_ them, Akihito. He shot them and killed them and now you're happily prancing around in this village, free of worries while your parents are laying six feet under!”

 

Akihito's throat went dry. “No.. That's not..” His parents would have wanted this life for him.. Right? His father said that no matter what path he took, he'd support him, so did his mother.

 

But that was before their demise. Before that bastard Asami Ryuichi came and ruined everything. Would his parents still want him to carry on happily after the incidents?

 

What if Washiro was right? What if his parents wanted him to avenge them? Even if it went against his morals?

 

“I—I don't know.. I do care and I hate Asami Ryuichi but fighting fire with fire is..” Akihito's eyes casted downwards as he remembered his biological mother's words.

 

_All this fighting.. Isn't it better to resolve things peacefully?_

 

Washiro scanned Akihito's face before pulling out something and placing it on the table. “Tomorrow,” he simply said when Akihito picked up the paper and read the words.

 

“This—This is a ticket! Why are you giving me a ticket?”

 

“It's a train ticket to Shinjuku. I’ve got an apartment under your name.” He tossed a set of keys towards Akihito who caught it.

 

“This is.. No way! What if I say no?” No one had asked for _his_ opinion. He didn't want to leave.

 

“Do you really think the Takabas will treat you the same after you found out the truth? Can _you_ treat them the same after you found the truth out?”

 

Akihito pursed his lips. Washiro’s words rang in his mind. That was right, the Takabas weren’t his real parents. And now that he found out about the money situation in the past, would they kick him out and leave him begging in the streets? Or would they never be able to look him in the eye again?

 

“You can’t burden them anymore than this, Akihito. Come to the station tomorrow morning. The address to your new apartment is on that piece of paper.”

 

“Aren’t you going to pick me up?”

 

“I can’t,” Washiro told him. “In fact, we should have minimal contact. It’ll be hard to communicate but I’ll figure something out. It’s too dangerous. That man Asami Ryuichi, he has eyes and ears everywhere. He knows me so I’ve been keeping under covers but you on the other hand..” His eyes trailed over to Akihito’s dyed blond locks and hazel orbs. “You’ll just have to keep as Takaba Akihito.”

 

Akihito nodded sadly. He wanted to protest. He didn’t want to leave, especially not to a place that was way more dangerous than here. He felt that Washiro did have a point, however. He’d been mooching off Hiroto and Aikawa for so long and he felt bad. He also had a point about his real parents. Would they really not want him to avenge them?

 

“Fine, I’ll go. But just so you know, I want nothing to do with killing Asami Ryuichi or whatever.” Washiro opened his mouth to speak but Akihito cut him off. “But I’ll help you in whatever revenge plan you have to bring him down.. I guess.” There was no speaking of the law. They had to do this with their own hands.

 

Washiro seemed to think for a minute before nodding with a sigh. “That’s understandable.”

 

Destroying Asami Ryuichi’s enterprise was way better than killing or whatever brutish things Washiro expected him to do. That seemed fair enough, considering the fact that he was the one who killed his parents and ruined his life. He would ruin Asami’s life as the latter had done to him.

 

His heart clenched a little at the thought of his mother’s disapproval but he brushed it off, seeing reason in Washiro’s words about his father. His father, understanding and sensible as he was, would probably be disappointed if he cared so little about avenging them.

 

~*~

 

Washiro left not long after their conversation, leaving Akihito in his own thoughts. He knew the Takabas weren’t coming up anytime soon because he could hear the loud chatter beneath and that meant the restaurant was packed so he decided to head out to visit Takato. He sent a text to Kou before heading out.

 

“Akihito! What’re you doing here?” Takato asked, quickly shoving a tray of buns into the display. He took off his apron and jogged up to the blond.

 

“Wow, you’re working hard. Did Megumi-chan dump you or something?” Akihito teased and Takato smacked his arm.

 

“I’m a filial son and no she didn’t! We’re going to get married and have lotsa babies..” A dreamy smile went present on his face.

 

“Okay, good for you, Filial Son. You free now? Wanna go get some drinks?”

 

“So early in the day? I never pegged you to be the alcoholic type, Aki.”

 

“Not alcohol, dumbass!” Akihito huffed at his friend’s sarcasm. “And too bad, I already told Kou you’re coming. He’s waiting for us at the coffeehouse.”

 

“You little—“ Takato groaned, taking his wallet and sliding them into the back pocket of his jeans.

 

“Hurry up, you’re slower than my grandma!” Akihito declared as grabbed Takato’s arm.

 

“Takane, take care of the bakery for me!” Takato managed to shout before he was completely dragged off, grimacing at his sister’s angry yells.

 

“Oh, man, she’s gonna have my head later on. Thanks a lot, Aki.”

 

Akihito grinned wolfishly at his friend. The cafe was soon in view and he sneakily crept over to where Kou was staring at his phone.

 

“Boo!” Akihito slammed his hands on Kou’s shoulder making the latter screech and hug his phone protectively to his chest.

 

“What is wrong with you!” Kou cried out in between Takato's howla of laughter.

 

“Who you talking to?” Akihito asked, ignoring him. “Girlfriend?”

 

Takato smirked, “Probably his mother. Mama’s boy.” Kou flushed. “Oho! I was right.”

 

“And you called _me_ a mama’s boy.” Akihito snorted.

 

“Shut up, dickhead.”

 

Akihito laughed and called the waitress over to place his and Takato’s order. The waitress - whom Akihito recognised as Igarashi Shizuko from middle school - scampered off with her notebook.

 

“It’s been so long since we’ve all met up like this. How’s life, guys?” Akihito asked.

 

“Besides possibly being murdered by my sister for leaving her to tend the bakery when she’s supposed to be on a date? Pretty fine.” Takato deadpanned.

 

Kou snickered. “What about _your_ date with Megumi-chan? If she still hasn’t dumped you.”

 

“Excuse me, but—“

 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re gonna get married and have dozens of babies, whatever.”

 

Akihito watched as his friends chatted on animatedly. A doleful look crossed his face. Tomorrow he’d have to leave of this behind and live in the call of danger. Of course he couldn’t let his friends know the last part but even if he were to break the first piece of news to them, it’d be upsetting.

 

He knew they would always be there for him but he couldn’t imagine life without their physical presence. They were the first friends he made when he first came here and they clicked so well that their friendship continued on to adulthood. Where would he go to when he needed comforting?

 

“Takaba-kun, are you alright?” Shizuko asked, placing the drinks and pastries on the table.

 

He snapped out of his thoughts and chuckled sheepishly. “Yeah, just thinking, that’s all! And call me Akihito.”

 

Her hand reached to twirl a strand of her chocolate locks. “Call me Shizuko then.”

 

“Alright Shizuko-chan!” he said, waving when she went to place some orders.

 

Kou and Takato stared at him, wide-eyed.

 

“What?” he asked uncomfortably under their gazes.

 

“You traitor!” Kou whisper-yelled.

 

“What? What’d I do?”

 

“You didn’t tell us you were so familiar with a girl. I thought you didn’t have girl friends!” Takato answered for the both of them.

 

“What part of that was familiar?”

 

“She knew your name and she let you use her first name! I’ve never seen her around here before, how’d you know her?”

 

Akihito looked at them as if they were stupid. “That’s Shizuko from middle school, idiots.”

 

Their jaws dropped. “What! But- but..” Kou guffawed.

 

He shook his, tutting. “She’s pretty now? Geez, you guys are so narrow-minded.”

 

Choosing to ignore the last part, Kou grasped Akihito’s hands. “Introduce us!”

 

“She already knows who you are, moron.”

 

Takato placed a hand on his shoulder, mock sympathy on his face. “Besides, I don’t think she’d like the guy who asked her to deliver his love letters to her best friend.”

 

“I was fourteen!”

 

“And that’s gonna be insignificant to her,” Takato shrugged.

 

As his friends bickered, Akihito silently tried mustering the courage for the revelation. He took a deep breath, because it was now or never and ripped it all off at once. “Guys, I’m moving to Tokyo tomorrow!”

 

Takato and Kou froze.

 

“That was.. Random.”

 

“I’m serious!”

 

An awkward silence enveloped them and Akihito took a sip of his caramel milk. That felt better.

 

“Does is have anything to do with your real parents?” Kou questioned.

 

“Uh, kind of. Not really, but my.. uncle bought me an apartment there. He wants me to.. work for him.” That wasn’t a complete lie, just really far from the truth.

 

“Oh, so it’s like that!” Takato responded. “I thought you were getting kicked out of something.”

 

He inwardly winced for lying. “Who’d want to kick _me_ out?”

 

“You lucky sonavabitch! Tokyo is a hotspot for babes!” Kou stated loudly, slinging his arm over Akihito’s shoulder.

 

“Is that what your mind is filled with, Kou? Hot babes?” Takato snickered.

 

“That's because you already have a girl, I hope Megumi-chan breaks up with you!”

 

“Whaaat!” Takato smacked him playfully. “You dare say that, huh!”

 

“She's gonna leave you for someone hot like me!” Kou laughed, blocking the hits with his arm.

 

“Hey, we'll always be friends no matter what, right?” Akihito asked timidly.

 

They stopped to look at him and laughed loudly.

 

“You won't be able to get rid of us even if you wanted to, Aki-chan!”

 

~*~

 

It was nightfall when Akihito returned home. He went around bidding his goodbyes to everyone he knew so by the time he got back, he was exhausted.

 

“Tadaima!” The shop’s lights were off and all the tables were arranged neatly which surprised him because it wasn’t even near the closing time. “Mom? Dad?” Light shone from above the stairway and he slowly walked to enter the living room.

 

“Mom, dad.” His parents were sitting at the same spot he was in this morning. Slowly, he slid in the armchair across them.

 

His parents looked troubled and Hiroto had his hand on Aikawa's back. He noticed a crumpled tissue paper in his mother's hands.

 

“We're sorry for not telling you.. It's just that—!The business was failing and—!” He hadn't expected them to breach on this topic so suddenly—especially when he just reached home but he listened carefully.

 

“The money.. The money saved this restaurant, Akihito. We were surprised when Washiro came up one day to us with that offer. We knew it wasn't right but your mother and I needed the money - and we wanted a child too.” Aikawa was infertile, that much Akihito knew.

 

“There was definitely something shady about Washiro when he came the next day with fake papers but we didn't care.. We were just so happy and we're sorry for hiding this away from you for so long,” Hiroto glanced at his adopted son.

 

Akihito shook his head, surprising the both of them. “No,” he smiled. “I'm grateful for you. Thank you for raising me and treating me so well all these years. After my real parents died.. I didn't think I'd ever feel the same warmth ever again, so thank you.”

 

Aikawa wailed and reached to bring him to her chest. “You're not angry!”

 

“I'm not, why would I be?”

 

His father's glittery eyes met his. “You don't have to leave, you know. No matter what that man says, whoever he is, if you want to say, just say the word. I'm ready to do anything.”

 

“No, I can't do something like that to you guys..” The thought of Washiro sending some men to bring him to Tokyo wasn't impossible and he thought it'd be selfish to cast that upon the Takabas.

 

His mother's hands cupped his cheeks. “You're not burdening us or whatever you're thinking in that silly mind of yours. You're our son.”

 

Akihito didn't consider himself one to cry much but Aikawa's words touched him to the point of tearing. “Thank you.” He shook his head. “But it's not that. It's something else.” Something that he didn't want either. Something that may leave him dead, but he did promise Washiro.

 

“Is it something dangerous? Something to do with your real parents?” His silence answered his father's question. “What did he put you up to?”

 

Although he disagreed with revenge, Akihito still had an ounce of feeling that he'd disappointed his real father somehow. He couldn't simply do nothing as Asami thrived. “It's.. I can't tell you.”

 

His mother cried louder. “Akihito! Oh my baby!”

 

He gave then a weak smile. “I'll be fine, I promise. Don't worry so much, I'll text everyday ‘til you get so tired that you'd want me to shut up!”

 

Those words didn't seem to ease their worries but nevertheless, they agreed, not wanting to end on a bad note. The trio knew that even if Akihito didn't want to, there was nothing they could do.

 

He spent the night in his parents’ bed and the restaurant didn't open the next day.

 

They had a good breakfast together, packed his bags (he was going to miss his mother's fussiness) and they spent the rest of the time enjoying each others’ company.

 

And then he left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha, so i've posted a story, yay for me. Okay, first off, just note that the tags are still incomplete and warnings or stuff may change. I'm tagging some stuff just in case first but I may remove them later on, vice versa. and I might at some point change the summary/title cuz I'm not satisfied with it. I don't really have much to say for the first chapter but pls give me some feedback! Okay? Okay. bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: subtle mentions of rape and castration

Tokyo was everything like Akihito expected. The streets were bustling and full of busy life and he wondered it weren't for his parents’ demise; would he have been able to experience life in the city? He didn't ponder on that thought long when arrived at the apartment complex.

 

Living alone gave Akihito a spike of thrill and excitement. Although he knew he'd be financially supported by Washiro under the name of the Takabas, he couldn't help feeling as though he was a baby bird finally learning how to fly.

 

Never once had he known the feeling of independence. Throughout his childhood and teenage years, he would be doted on, be it his biological or adoptive parents and although he didn’t mind it much, this was like a breath of fresh air.

 

The apartment Washiro got for him wasn't too bad. It was a one room flat that was fully furnished when he stepped in. He’d expected something more run-down but that wasn't the case.

 

While admiring his new house, Akihito caught sight of a little note hidden beside the flower vase. The note itself was barely noticeable at first but he soon recognised the writing to be Washiro's.

 

_Akaisakana, 8 PM._

 

At first, Akihito’s brain went blank wondering what sort of cryptic message Washiro had left for him but he had a great moment of epiphany realising it was a place. Cursing himself for the dumb moment, he pulled his phone out to search the location of said place and saving it for later reference.

 

He spent the rest of the time unpacking and by the time it neared 8 pm, he’d already headed out and reached the small sushi restaurant tucked away in a corner. The place was almost empty, save for an elderly couple sitting by the bar so he could easily spot Washiro at the very end.

 

“Washiro!” he exclaimed but his mood turned sullen when he remembered the reason he was here.

 

“Akihito, take a seat,” Washiro gestured and he did. “Order as you like, I’ll pay.”

 

Before he could say anything else, Akihito was already rolling out his orders to the chef who looked stupefied by the amount. Akihito turned to Washiro in a sheepish manner. “Oh, sorry, I’ll pay this time round. You want anything?”

 

Washiro shook his head. “It’s fine, the owner’s my friend and I did say to order as you please.”

 

Akihito only felt miniscule shame in spouting out another set of orders through his sushi-crazed mind. No matter how much he had of it, it was never enough.

 

The sushi came not long after and Akihito could have sworn that fat chef was giving him an evil eye.

 

“How’s Tokyo been so far?” Washiro asked, unfazed by him stuffing his mouth with sushi. The chef, however, had different thoughts from the looks on his face.

 

He frowned at the unusual attempt at small talk. Washiro always came and went, never once did he bother with unimportant things but the more he thought about it, Washiro probably had meant business when he asked that.

 

“I’s amazhin’!” Akihito quickened his chewing to swallow it all down. “The apartment you got me is so nice.”

 

“I’m glad you like it,” Washiro said. And then the mood turned serious. “I’m sure you know why I called you here.”

 

Taken aback by the sudden change of topic, Akihito looked up from the food.

 

“I couldn’t find another place without Asami’s influence. That man has the entire of Japan under his eyes,” Washiro continued.

 

Akihito shivered. “Then how the heck are you going to..” he paused and rephrased his sentence. “How am we supposed to take him down?”

 

The look on his face was enough to tell that he still had doubts about the whole thing and that triggered fury in Washiro. “Akihito! Do you not care about your parents?”

 

Akihito startled at the sudden tone change, gritted his teeth and looked away. Again with the guilt-tripping. “I do care! I’ve already said I’ll help you with whatever.”

 

“Yes, you said that but you don’t feel it.”

 

“What! What the heck does that even mean?” He had his head down. “Why can't we just let the law handle him? All this hatred and revenge talk..” _I hate it._

 

If possible, Washiro looked even more enraged with his statement. “Akihito, do you know what exactly happened that day? Do you know what damage had been done?”

 

“I know. I would know. I lost my family, my home! How wouldn’t I know? You’re not the only one in pain here, okay?” Frustration was clear in his voice with the way Washiro acted. He knew he shouldn’t have burst out like that but Washiro spoke as if he knew and felt nothing about the fall of the clan.

 

But that only made Washiro angrier. His beady eyes blazed in fury. “How would a mere child like you know the humiliation we faced! To be defeated by greenhorns is enough of an embarrassment as it is. But for the head.. but for us men to be stripped bare of our pride..” The grip on the glass tightened in sync with his jaw. “Without mercy.. They just ripped it off like that. Your father, his subordinates.. Even.. Even me.”

 

Akihito’s eyes widened in realisation, then blanched. “You don’t mean..”

 

“And he left us to die with no dignity. That bastard..”

 

Stunned to silence, Akihito didn’t reply. The absolute horror of what Asami had done to Washiro.. To his father. Suddenly, it felt like Washiro’s hatred made a lot more sense. Foreign feelings of contempt crept its way to him and for once, he didn’t try to fight them.

 

“And even your mother.. Her pleas, I still remember to this day.”

 

But his mother.. She was innocent. She was the only innocent one.

 

Asami Ryuichi. That name seemed to burn him. He couldn’t believe it was the first time he’d ever hated that man this much. Not only did he kill his parents but to leave them dying in shame and to have Washiro live his life with a permanent, shameful secret.

 

For Washiro to have to live bearing a physical reminder of the night and to never be able to even have a family.

 

That ignited a burning rage inside him he never knew he could ever have.

 

“And then you, living your life in bliss. Not knowing—not even caring.”

 

Akihito flinched in guilt. Throat like sandpaper, he tried to speak. “No.. I’m sorry.. “

 

Washiro let out an empty laugh. “ _Now_ you’re sorry? Now you care?”

 

He shook his head, not daring to speak.

 

“Go!” Washiro barked. The old couple turned to stare at them and Akihito opened his mouth to speak. “Just go! I can’t stand to see your face now.”

 

Akihito wanted to object but saw his statement to be true. Most likely, Washiro would go on and scream every word in the book to with no remorse. He might even start going physical and hit him. That man had one of the worst tempers, understandably.

 

He scrambled out, locking eyes with the chef’s hazel ones before he found himself on the dark streets, cold air sweeping.

 

Stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets, he walked along the illuminated paths and tried to clear his thoughts.

 

 _A man like that, doing something wicked like that._ That man deserved nothing. If what Washiro said about him being a wealthy and living the best life was true, Akihito wondered where exactly was God.

 

It was revolting to know that that murderer was on the loose and as if it wasn't bad enough, he was a living life of luxury. Where was the karma? Where was retribution?

 

If his father, if Washiro, he’d maybe feel not so much anger but his mother too.. His innocuous mother.

 

He felt sick. They let that bastard loose, bathing in power.

 

Where was justice?

 

Akihito didn’t believe all humans were evil. Not even the most savage ones. He chose to see good in everyone, even if it was the slightest. He hated pain but hated destruction even more.

 

Peace was something closely associated to him but for the first time in his life, he wanted someone to die. Only for that one moment, he wanted Asami Ryuichi to die.

 

~*~

 

Everything felt colder than it was. The bright, neon signs were starting to hurt his eyes and he only wanted to return to the apartment and sleep his frightening thoughts away.

 

“Hey, kid.” Akihito glanced up and came face with a group of men perhaps slightly older than he was.

 

Sensing trouble, he took a step back but found himself surrounded. The streets were empty on this cold night. “What..?” he eyed them warily.

 

“You see, your big brothers here have been pretty bored lately,” the one with piercings all over said.

 

Damn it all. He wasn’t in the mood for this. Definitely more so after what had happened with Washiro. Why do all these unfortunate things happen to him!

 

“O—oh, well, go to an arcade or something!” Akihito's eyes darted around and found an opening with the scrawniest looking one. They were about the same build but he knew that that was his only chance out. He may not like fighting but he wasn't a pushover either.

 

“An arcade?” The big one laughed. Akihito thought he quite resembled a pig. “That's for children! We prefer something more.. Adult.”

 

Akihito's blood ran cold. This was a shakedown, was it not? Glancing at their feral grins, he decided he didn't really want to find out.

 

He moved fast, dashed across to the scrawny one and pushed past and the guy stumbled from the sudden movement, giving a way through and he was free!

 

But the hands were faster and had him dragged back. He thrashed around, screaming. “Let go of me!”

 

The hands groped all around roughly, immobilizing him. “You stupid shit! Stop moving!” Piggy growled, hands tightening. All was immobile except for his -

 

“Stay still, you little—Argh!” Akihito didn’t know how hard he’d bitten the guy, but from the metallic taste in his mouth, he guessed very. The hold on him released and he took that opportunity to flee.

 

“You’ll pay for that, you fucking bitch! I’ll kill you! After him!” Piggy shouted. See? Violence never solved anything. Now they wanted revenge and he cursed himself slightly for invoking that although he knew that it wasn’t his fault at all. No doubt he would’ve been stuck there if he hadn’t done what he did.

 

He didn’t once glance back as he ran, knowing full well that if he stopped, he’d get caught. The voices were still loud behind him and he didn’t know where he was running to anymore.

 

“You fucking punk!” the voice roared out from behind just as he felt like his lungs were giving out.

 

 _This is the end,_ he thought in a daze. _I’m gonna die. Not from Asami Ryuichi but from this group of thugs. I’m sorry, Washiro, I’m sorry Father, I’m sorry Mother—_

 

“Agh!” he groaned when he ran right into a hard surface and fell onto his butt. Except it wasn’t a wall-hard surface. It was firm but not hard, _hard_. As if it was a -

 

Cracking an eye open, the first thing Akihito saw was gold. Bright golden eyes that stared right into him and left goosebumps on his skin.

 

Suddenly, he was hyper aware of his dishevelled appearance—unkempt hair and blood-stained lips. He must have looked like a feral lunatic.

 

But he couldn’t tear his eyes off the man in front of him. An epitome of everything he wasn’t. His jet black hair fluttered in the wind and the gaze bore into Akihito. Akihito opened his mouth to say something—to apologise ask if it was alright—

 

“Sir, are you alright?” A spectacled man appeared beside the man, checking the ruffles before turning his attention towards Akihito with a frown.

 

Akihito almost turned pink from shame as the two stared at him from above. He quickly got to his feet and glanced back to see if he was still being followed but there was no one.

 

“I’m sorry, are you okay?” Akihito asked although he was a little annoyed the man hadn’t uttered a word of apology but he wouldn't either, considering how he must have looked

 

From his appearance and the way the man was addressed, he looked rich and Akihito only prayed he wasn’t the snobby kind.

 

“Blood,” the man said lowly.

 

“Huh?”

 

“There’s blood on you.”

 

“Oh—oh!” Akihito raised his hands to wipe the blood on his lips. He wanted to spit the grimy taste onto the ground but it’d probably horrify this aristocrat.

 

“Sir, the car is ready,” Spectacles informed.

 

“Hmm,” was all he said before turning and walking to the limousine parked on the road.

 

Akihito fumed silently, watching the two disappear into the car.. Rich people were assholes no matter how good they looked after all! Huffing, he shook his head. At least the man didn't threaten to sue or something.

 

“Here,” Spectacles suddenly appeared.

 

Akihito jumped and caught sight of the pure white handkerchief offered in his hands. “Ah, no, it's fine, really!”

 

Spectacles shook his head. “From the boss, not me.” He pushed the handkerchief into Akihito's reluctant ones and gave a slight nod before leaving.

 

Akihito stared, dazed by the black vehicle and watching till it disappeared far into the road..

 

Raising the handkerchief, he made out the initials _A.R_ under the luminance of the streetlight. Maybe not all rich guys were pretentious bastards after all, he laughed.

 

Akihito managed to get back within two hours with the help of people in late night stores that gave him directions. Thankfully, he didn't meet any trouble on the way and by trouble, he meant the group of hooligans from earlier.

 

The city was dangerous at night, he made sure to take note of that. He'd already known that, though and if anything, it was all Washiro's fault for calling him out so late.

 

The handkerchief lay folded on his desk as he wiped his face with an old shirt. Not bothering clean up any more than that, he went straight to bed.

 

He snickered to himself as he imagined that hot guy sneezing into a handkerchief. The man seemed so perfect that even an ordinary thing like sneezing seemed unusual for him.

 

 _As if I could dirty that expensive thing with blood,_ were his last thoughts before he drifted off.

 

~*~

 

Days passed and Washiro hadn’t once contacted him. He should feel relieved for no impending tasks but all he thought about was the conversation from before.

 

He took the time to think through it all, tried to sort out his emotions and tried to calm his fuelled anger.

 

Except he couldn’t.

 

Washiro’s words resonated through his mind and punched him brutally. Hurtful emotions he once steered clear of swirled within him and he tried fighting every one off.

 

For what exactly?

 

Why was he trying to defend the man who had no remorse in skinning off his father’s pride? And that man, too, had defiled his sweet mother. It was all right before their deaths and so, so wicked. He had every right to be hold this contempt in him and every right to act upon it. It was the least he could do for his parents, for Washiro.

 

An eye for an eye.

 

He _wanted_ to. He didn’t. He wanted. He didn’t. HE WANTED!

 

But he didn’t, couldn’t. Washiro wanted him to. His father must have wanted him to. His mother wouldn’t..

 

Would she?

 

Even someone like her must hold some grudge against the man who destroyed her everything. She was innocent, gentle, kind and loving.. and she still died.

 

Why was he seeing this now? Why not long before when they’d died and the smell of smoke was still fresh in his head? Why only after details of moments before their deaths had he a full blown contemplation about it?

 

Guilt, guilt, guilt. Washiro was right, he hadn’t cared. Hadn’t thought about his parents. Only thought of himself and selfishly lived his life as though.. As though his parents were nothing but a bad dream.

 

He swallowed thickly, feeling a burning sensation at his eyes. That was it. He wasn’t a pacifist, or a peacemaker or anything of that sort. He was a coward. He just wanted to not get hurt and Washiro was so, _so_ right.

 

Years of living and he now finally understood that his feelings mattered not. To submit completely to Washiro and to destroy Asami Ryuichi’s life—

 

That was what he would stay for.

 

~*~

 

“Sooo, are you like one of Washiro’s men or something?” Akihito asked the driver who promptly ignored him. He pouted and folded his arms, leaning in the backseat. “Sheesh, okay! Can you at least tell me where you’re taking me?”

 

Minutes ago, Akihito was on the way to get groceries for dinner when he was suddenly stopped by a black Suzuki. Of course, not wanting an incident like the other day, he turned to flee but was stopped by the driver.

 

After claiming to be acquainted with Washiro, Akihito climbed in without much a single thought. The regret came in not long after when the driver refused to hold a conversation, no surprise, so Akihito remained in the car, suspicious towards him but not able to leave either.

 

“Club Sion,” the driver finally answered.

 

“A club? Why on earth.. Is Washiro going to be there?”

 

The driver glanced into the mirror. “You'll be meeting someone else.”

 

Someone else? He wanted to ask who but the driver didn't exactly look pleased with his questions so he kept his mouth shut till they arrived.

 

Club Sion was some grand thing that came out of magazines for the rich. In fact, he was pretty sure that it did, except he wouldn't know because he doesn't keep up with the media.

 

“Are you sure this is the place?” Oh how embarrassing it'd be if it wasn't and the guests sneered at his inferior appearance.

 

The driver ignored him once again and handed him a bag. He took a look inside and was surprised when he saw a uniform.

 

“What’s this?” he asked.

 

“Wear it when you get in.”

 

“Whoa, wait, are you saying that Washiro got me a job!” Hell no, he didn’t sign up for this! Not to be a waiter of sort in some snobbish rich place.

 

“Go now,” the driver commanded and Akihito huffed.

 

“Rude!” he muttered to himself as he headed towards the club with the bag clutched in his hands. This entire thing screamed shady but they were gangsters and gangsters were the definition of shady so he tried not to question much.

 

When he reached the entrance, he was immediately greeted by a large man that scrutinised him. Feeling rather awkward already, he tried stepping in but was blocked.

 

“Not so fast,” the bouncer said.

 

 _Well shit,_ Akihito thought.

 

“You can’t wear that in there,” the bouncer said and Akihito groaned.

 

Of course. It was a classy nightclub after all and being in his t-shirt and ripped jeans was a huge no-no.

 

But Washiro had asked him here! So that would mean a pass, right? Maybe he was friends with the owner or something.

 

“I’m here for Washiro,” Akihito told him.

 

“Washiro? There’s no one of such here.” Okay, maybe not.

 

“Uh, are you sure..?” Maybe he was just a normal customer here but that didn’t make sense, considering he was limited to places whom he had connections with.

 

“Yes! He told me to come here. His name is Washiro.. Washiro..” What _was_ Washiro’s full name anyway? “Okay, nevermind. But I know he told me to come here!”

 

“Look, I doubt he’s in there,” the bouncer’s eyes scanned his clothes. “So just leave.”

 

Akihito grinded his teeth. Now what? He didn’t have Washiro’s number or anything so how was he supposed to contact him?

 

Then came his saving grace in a form of a middle aged man. “Tanaka! It’s fine to let him in,” a voice piped in.

 

“Manager Handa, are you sure?” Tanaka asked incredulously.

 

“Yes, I’ve been expecting him.” Handa replied, ushering Akihito in.

 

Tanaka looked unsure but Handa was already gone. “You’re Ishibashi, yes?” Handa asked as he guided Akihito through the large club.

 

“Gah! Call me Akihito, no one calls me that ever,” he said back, admiring the elegant interior and feeling so out of place at the same time. That was unusual. No one ever referred to him as Ishibashi, not even Washiro, except when he was preaching about revenge and wanted to guilt-trip Akihito.

 

“Okay,” Handa flashed a friendly grin. “How rude of me, I’m Handa Kenta, manager of Club Sion. It’s nice to meet you, Akihito.”

 

Although skeptical, Akihito decided he liked this guy better than the driver and returned the smile with a teeth baring one. “Cool. Nice to meet’ya too!” At least this one had manners, even if he might be a bad guy.

 

“See that sign over there? There’s the toilet, go over there and get changed. Meet me back here when you’re done.”

 

He peered over to the toilet sign and figured the bathroom was probably as fancy as the rest of the place. “Wait, what am I doing? Why do I need to change? Where’s Washiro?” he asked Handa and hoped for the answers the driver didn’t give him.

 

Handa’s smile went down for less than a split second but Akihito didn’t notice. “He won’t be here. Just consider yourself under my care for the night. You’ll be serving drinks to the guests as your job!”

 

Only drinks? There was no way there wasn’t any ulterior motives considering the nature of this. Suspicion must have shown on his face because Handa laughed.

 

“It’s only a job,” Handa reassured. “Washiro didn’t want you to stay bored at home. He knew you can’t stand to be at a single place all the time so he requested me to hire you here.”

 

Yeah, no. He wasn’t buying it. Washiro was a bastard who didn’t care about his feelings whatsoever, especially if it was something small like him being bored. Nonetheless, he nodded convincingly and headed to the bathroom.

 

He went back to his earlier thought; _this entire thing is shady._ And now he had a notion that this wasn’t exactly Washiro’s plan.

 

This was Yakuza business and he had to be careful. Whoever this was, he didn’t want to have a showdown. It was far too dangerous and he couldn’t trust anyone here. He could only trust Washiro.

 

Stepping into the glamorous bathroom, he took note of all possible escape routes but found none.

 

 _Damn it, I’m never going to follow strange men into cars ever again!_ He thought to himself as he slipped on the pants. Unfortunately, he was aware that it was his own fault he got into the situation but then again, maybe it was for the best because who knows what the driver would have done if he didn’t comply back then.

 

Sighing at his own naivety, Akihito decided to just play along since they hadn’t suspected a thing about him. After they let their guards down, he’d escape and find Washiro.  He didn’t know exactly how, but he’ll think about it when the time came, right now, he had to be vigilant.

 

Straightening out any ruffles on the black vest, Akihito admired himself. He looked different, strange. Obviously so, considering he’d never worn any type of clothing like this before. But it wasn’t a bad kind of strange.. It was just strange.

 

He turned on the tap and splashed his face before combing his hair through with wet fingers and nodded to himself. At least he didn’t look unbecoming in this place anymore.

 

“Good luck to me,” he mumbled to himself. _I hope I don’t die._

 

Handa was at the counter as promised and when he caught sight of Akihito, he whistled. “You look good, Akihito!”

 

“Oh, haha.. Do I?”

 

“Yes, you do! Now come this way, you’ll be serving drinks to tables. You have experience in waitering, yes?”

 

Ah great, they even had this background checked but that wasn’t a surprise. They knew he was an Ishibashi as well and only few knew that. “Yep, I used to wait at the restaurant back home though..” he looked around the club's high classed atmosphere, “I don’t think it’s the same.”

 

“Nonsense! You’ll do fine, just keep your head upright and smile politely. It’s simple, now bring this to the table over there,” he nodded his head towards where a group of young women sat in their stylish clothes.

 

Doubtful about the what would happen next, he looked at Handa. “Are you sure?” he asked as if that’d change the man’s mind.

 

“Yes, I’ve got some duties now. Remember, head high and nice smile.” he patted Akihito’s back and flashed another cheerful smile before walking away.

 

 _Gosh, I can’t do this. What if this thing is a bomb?_ Akihito stared at the tray in his hands. He definitely wasn’t overreacting. The way Handa had left so quickly reeked of suspicion.

 

Glancing around to see if anyone was looking, he picked up the glasses from the tray and headed to a potted plant by the side and tipped. Blue liquid poured out and onto the fertiliser.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Akihito let out a girlish shriek and jumped, almost fell. He quickly jumped to his feet and saw a familiar face. It was Spectacles from that encounter with the hot, rich guy. His eyes wandered and sure enough, there the man was with a bulky blond on his side.

 

“I asked what you were doing,” Spectacles said, eyes narrowed.

 

“Me? What am I doing! Haha!” Akihito laughed nervously, feeling stupider under their stares.

 

“Do you work here?” Spectacles asked and _oh fucking shit._

 

“Yeah? What kind of question—don’t you see the uniform?” his eyes darted around and rested on the group of women who looked displeased with the wait.

 

“I’ve never seen you before,” Spectacles grinded sternly. Hot Guy at the back looked amused with the situation.

 

Oh, double fucking shit! They were regulars. “I’m new! And now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got drinks to serve.”

 

“Drinks? Those?” Hot Guy asked, referring to the empty glasses. Spectacles took a step back and went silent when he stepped towards Akihito.

 

Akihito backed up immediately. “Uh!”

 

But Hot Guy backed him into the wall and Akihito flushed. “Won’t you have a drink with me?”

 

“What! No, no, no! I can’t! Nope! I’m working, remember?” Hot Guy’s breath was on his face and he really needed to leave! Now! Before Handa came back and found out what he’d done.

 

“Fufu..” Hot Guy’s eyes darted to Spectacles who nodded and left with the blond. His eyes rested on Akihito as if he hadn't just communicated with his mind.

 

“Well, then that's that. I guess I better leave now.. Haha!” Akihito tried to move but found himself unable to with the tight grip on his forearm. “Uhh.. Sir, your hand!”

 

“Then,” the golden eyes glinted, “as a customer, I request your presence at my table.”

 

His table? Oh, no. He really needed to leave! If they knew he knew, it’d all be over. He needed to get to Washiro. “I can’t, I really can’t. Please!”

 

Hot Guy didn’t hear—or care. He didn’t know which but he was somehow dragged to a VIP table with drinks already on it. Spectacles and Blondie was there but Hot Guy waved his hands.

 

“Kirishima, Suoh, leave us,” Hot Guy dismissed and the two left. Akihito didn’t know which was which but they were equally obedient and he gave them that.

 

A shot of whiskey was pushed towards him but Akihito shook his head with widened eyes. “I don’t drink, sorry.” That was a lie, he did, just not during moments before he needed to run for his life.

 

An eyebrow was raised but no words were further spoken when he took the glass back. In fact, it was quiet for a good five minutes before Akihito broke the silence with his nervous laughter.

 

“Can I leave now?”

 

“No.” And _damn,_ Akihito wanted to hit him. What happened to the good looking guy who offered his handkerchief instead of being a total bitch about being bumped into like most snobs did?

 

The handkerchief! Was that was this was all about? Did the guy even remember him?

 

“Hey, if you want back your handkerchief, all you’ve gotta do is ask.” Akihito tried.

 

Hot Guy lit a cigarette and Akihito cringed. “Keep it.”

 

“O—kay..” Well, wasn’t this awkward.

 

They sat in an uncomfortable silence - for Akihito at least, he was damn sure Hot Guy was enjoying it.

 

“Ugh, when are you going to let me go!” Akihito exclaimed. Why was he sitting here obediently, anyways? He could just stand and leave! “You’re acting like some.. Some rich, spoiled brat!”

 

Hot Guy stared at him with what Akihito assumed was the closest to a dumbfounded expression before smirking. “Is that so?”

 

“Argh! Yes! You rich, conceited assholes think you own the world or something!” Ah, there was the foulmouthed brat. He wasn’t trying to pick a fight or anything, the words just came out on their own but Hot Guy didn’t look offended.

 

He looked far from it, actually. Amusement danced in his eyes as he watched Akihito. “What else do we.. conceited assholes do, pray tell?”

 

Akihito gaped. This.. This bastard! “Half of them don’t even deserve it! They swim in wealth and luxury when,” he thought of Asami Ryuichi and gnawed his teeth, “they don’t deserve it.”

 

“Saying they don’t deserve it or so, isn’t that subjective?”

 

Akihito's mouth slightly opened but no words came.

 

“No one would really know whether one is deserving, would they?” Hot Guy’s eyes met his.

 

Akihito averted the eye contact. “Even if they knew, the authorities or whatever higher ups would keep their mouths shut because everyone is greedy for money. And things like violence, murders, deaths are all overlooked,” he spat out. “It’s despicable. Why do people do those bad things?”

 

Hot Guy didn’t look like he wanted to say anything so Akihito continued, feeling slightly relieved that he was able to talk about this to someone who wouldn’t curse him out for being a coward.

 

“Revenge and all these nonsense, I just don’t get it. What is the point of all the hate in the world? It’s so pointless. Why can’t everyone just forgive each other and mind their lives? Violence isn’t needed..” Akihito was so into his speech that he forgot where he was, who he was talking to.

 

He scratched the back of his head and smiled apologetically. “Sorry, I lost myself in my ramblings. Really though, I need to go.”

 

Hot Guy looked thoughtful as he held the cigarette in his hands. He hummed lowly, about to say something when he was approached by a brunet.

 

“Asami-sama!” the brunet exclaimed. “There’s trouble!”

 

Asami..

 

Wait.. Asami?

 

His eyes widened, shot to look at the man sitting with him and his mouth went dry immediately.

 

It all clicked and suddenly everything made sense and he stood up so quickly that it startled the brunet who was relaying something to Asami in panic.

 

“ _You’re_ Asami?” Akihito spat, feeling weak and angry at the same time. He didn't bother to hear the answer. Without looking back once, he turned to flee and one word played in his mind.

 

_Fuck._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter was supposed to be way longer and posted WAY earlier but you know me.. lazy author.. irresponsible author. So i'm sorry! (I planned on writing the chapter earlier but procrastinated and by the time I wrote half the chapter, I thought there wasn't really enough time so i just posted it when I guess it works as a cliffhanger, but this chapter was definitely supposed to have more words.)  
> as usual, unbeta-ed (i should REALLY get a beta reader, ugh) so if there are any mistakes, be sure to tell me!  
> For the part where the gang corners akihito, I'll leave it up to your imagination as to whether they wanted to rape him, kill him, or beat him up (none that i condone of, ever.). They simply wanted to fulfill their sadism.  
> I'm sorry for akihito being so.. stiff here and asami being so ooc (they all are, actually. i'm terrible at writing characters properly ugh..) but I'll really try my best in future chapters!  
> I really appreciate all the kudos and reviews I got so thank you <3  
> I really can't promise when the next chapter will be but i'll try to get it done as soon as I can!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : graphic depiction of (oral) rape and almost rape

No one was following him. Maybe they were but he didn't know because he hadn't look back once since he left. Akihito was pretty sure he was far away from the club and no one had captured him yet and he really didn't know if it was a good thin

 

He'd done it now. He'd gone and fucked up and had contact with the enemy. No, not just contact but a full blown conversation!

 

And not any conversation either, but a conversation that probably struck every chord in Asami's body and he was certain that if he didn't die from Washiro's scheme, it'd be for his big mouth.

 

That brunet server had called him Asami-sama and that meant.. That meant that the club was Asami's.

 

Then was this all a set up? That would make sense and that would mean that Asami knew of him.

 

What on earth.. What on earth! His lips trembled as he slowed down and he turned his head back once.

 

No one. It was empty

 

Maybe he was being paranoid but Asami knew everything. Every single thing. From his origins to the Takabas. Then that must mean he knows about..

 

A chilling thought came to mind. He was in danger—they were in danger. Asami was going to kill him and Washiro and feed them to dogs.

 

He ran his hands through his short hair, trying to calm himself down and figure out his surroundings. Right now, where could he go? There was a chance that there might have been men gathered at his house already and staying out in the open wasn’t an option either. He fiddled around the pockets of his dress pants.

 

Shit.

 

No wallet, no phone. They were with his clothes back at the club. Now Asami really did have access to all his information.

 

Well, not that there was anything that he didn't know before. For once, he thanked Washiro's paranoia which refused to have anything traced back to him. But somehow, their affiliation was still found out so it was a matter of time before Asami found him and killed him.

 

Akihito cursed himself, his clumsiness and his lack of sense of danger. Panic was making his thoughts crooked, what should he do? What should he do!

 

Washiro. Right. He had to find Washiro.

 

Akaisana. Washiro’s friend owned that place, surely he’d be safe there -

 

“HELP!” A shrill scream made its way to his ears and his head snapped back to follow the source. An alleyway.

 

“HELP ME PLEASE! SOMEONE—!”

 

Multiple screams and hysterical crying sounded before it went muffled and the passersby avoided looking at that alleyway as if a single glance would bring them misery.

 

But he didn’t

 

These heartless people walking by and not caring.. How could he do that?

 

Someone was clearly in danger and he didn’t even think of the possibilities of it being a trap, or whether he’d get beaten up in that place or anything else. He just knew that someone was in trouble and he couldn’t just stand around ignoring it as everyone had!

 

So he sprinted there, all thoughts of Asami pushed to the back of his mind. The alley was dark but he squinted and made out an image that left his stomach queasy.

 

It was those punks from the other night, holding a half-naked girl down and their foul hands were groping everywhere. She had a piece of cloth stuffed in her mouth and her clothes ruffled and torn. Her eyes were wet with tears and she glanced at Akihito, eyes screaming for help. She couldn’t be any older than him.

 

Akihito bit his lip in fury. There were four of them, all four from the other time too. Piggy. Scrawny. Piercings. Mohawk.

 

They hadn't noticed him yet.

 

He definitely wouldn’t fare well if they fought and running with the girl seemed impossible.

 

A sob resounded and Mohawk slapped her. “Shut up, _Ai-chan._ ”

 

“Let her go!” Akihito yelled and all attention was on him. “I’m calling the police!”

 

“The police?” Piercings scoffed. “You better shut up and fuck off before we beat you up.”

 

Akihito didn’t. He stood still, palms sweating but not relenting. There was no way in hell he’d leave and let this girl get raped by them. He didn’t know how to fight - Kou did, he was the one who always fought when negotiations went wrong and when Akihito couldn’t settle fights with words.

 

Kou wasn’t here though and words weren’t going to get through their thick skulls. Again, he glanced at the girl as if to reassure her he wasn’t going to let anything happen to her.

 

“Wait.. I know you..” came the gruff voice of Piggy. Slowly, recognition made its way to his face and then rage.

 

Piggy immediately left the girl’s side to drag Akihito into the alley. He was tossed to the hard concrete and his head hit the back of the wall. He was sure he sat on something gross and wet but couldn't even think about that with the pain at his head.

 

“You little dipshit!” Piggy roared.

 

His hand made contact with Akihito’s face and Akihito grunted in pain. The back of his head met the wall again, this time harder and his vision blurred.

 

Piggy raised his arm and Akihito saw bandages wrapped around it. He stared silently with furrowed brows, too out of breath to speak. “You punk! Remember me? Look at what you did to my arm! Let go of that bitch, I’m fucking this guy up!”

 

“But—“ Mohawk started but was silenced with Piggy's glare. “We’ll find another bitch next time, I’m thrashing this guy till he wishes he’d never been born!”

 

Akihito’s mind woke up when he heard that. He struggled, trying to grasp anything and hit anything within reach, as much as he could with his blurred vision anyway. “Lemme go!”

 

“You fucker! That’s my hair!” A blow to his face and his eyes watered. He stop thrashing to shield the beatings.

 

Somehow, Akihito there was a pitter patter of footsteps fading off into the distance. He tried to figure out whose but it was no use, he couldn't hold on to a single thought.

 

Deep breaths were taken to set a pace but it all came in hitches and disrupted his attempt.  He tried to gather strength to but couldn’t even maintain his grip on his consciousness.

 

A sudden dull pain caused a sharp intake of breath. Everything was still blurry. He was going to die. He was really going to die this time.

 

He tried taking in short breaths with his mouth, slobber came in the way and he tried to spit it out. The voices were muffled now and he could only hear a loud ringing.

 

Violent imbeciles.

 

He didn’t know how long it went on for before the kickings suddenly stopped and came new voices, new shouts.

 

It was so cold and as if God finally came, there was a warmth all around him and he felt a steady beating of something near his ear.

 

He cracked open an eye.

 

Through the blurry wateriness, there was golden. It was familiar but he couldn’t put a finger to it.

 

All he knew was that it was so, so warm and he felt safe with the steady drumming through his ears.

 

~*~

 

_—and golden eyes. The eyes stared at him as if mocking._

 

_Eyes cruel, golden, shimmered and gazed at him. His lips turned up to match his eyes._

 

_A gun in hand and a maniacal smirk. Akihito’s heart froze._

 

_His parents - where were they!_

 

_Where were his parents?!_

 

_WHERE WERE HIS PARENTS—_

 

His eyes snapped open and he woke from his dream with a start. Sweat beaded at his forehead.

 

He hated those fucking dreams. They always caused a rise of panic in him.

 

But he was safe. Slowly closing his eyes, he was safe. He was in bed, comfortable. It was softer than it usually was. Bigger too, in fact. He could stretch his hands and feet and wait -

 

Wait what?

 

Opening his eyes again, he squinted through the dark of his room. Except it wasn’t his.

 

It was unfamiliar. A pungent smell of cigarettes were in the air but he didn't smoke. This room was big and from what he could tell from out the window, high up too.

 

Where the hell was he?

 

There was a certain sound of water pelting coming from somewhere near and Akihito’s eyes widened in realisation.

 

He wasn’t alone!

 

He backed into the bed but felt something hard on his ass. Frowning, his hands reached under the pillows and he almost dropped the object in shock.

 

A gun.

 

What in the actual..

 

He had to get out of here! Whoever this person was, they were dangerous.

 

But whoever this person, they wouldn't mean harm.. Right?

 

They hadn’t done anything to him when he was in bed -

 

No, that was the sort of thinking that got him in trouble in the first place. He had to be wary.

 

With the gun in hand, Akihito crept to the door and slowly opened it. Thankfully, it didn’t creak so he managed to get through fine.

 

And damn, oh damn, this place was big! Easily three times bigger than the apartment he lived in and even the shophouse back home.

 

Playing with the hem of his white t-shirt in one hand and the gun in another, he walked through the large living room. He had to hide to gun somewhere first, just in case the person came out and decided Akihito wanted shoot him.

 

There seemed to be only one person here from what Akihito could tell. The entire place was empty and the only sound came from the bathroom but even so, Akihito didn’t let his guard down.

 

Footsteps light and silent, he headed towards the exit. He was barely a few meters in when he tripped over something that sent his body flying towards the leather couch.

 

“Oof!” Akihito groaned, falling toward the couch and with the force of his weight, moved it little. The sofa scraped against the floor and immediately, the house went silent.

 

And then he heard footsteps and well, fuck.

 

Bad luck just loved to follow him because there in all his glory was Asami fucking Ryuichi.

 

Yep, this was Asami Ryuichi’s house. That explained this grand penthouse and most of all, the gun that was currently residing in his hands.

 

He didn’t know whether to laugh or try to have a civilised conversation because he really was misfortunate today.

 

Asami’s smirk was evident. Droplets were glistening from the places his bathrobe didn't cover. His face seemed more handsome than ever but Akihito wasn’t swooning.

 

It was as if Asami was the personification of a sex god.

 

Akihito knew better. This man was pure evil. God? More like the Devil. With gritted teeth and clenched fists, he glared at Asami who didn’t even seem to notice. Instead, and he strode towards the couch and Akihito scrambled.

 

But Asami was faster and had him pinned down. He looked at the gun in Akihito’s hand in amusement.

 

“Don’t come near me! Go away!” Akihito shouted, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

 

“Where are you going, kitten?” Asami purred, ignoring him completely.

 

“Ge’off me,” he said as threateningly as he could. A little bubble of hatred swelled in him as he stared into the man’s golden eyes and recalled the dream and disgraceful things he’d done.

 

As if he didn’t hear the blond, Asami’s held him down tighter. So tight that Akihito couldn’t even struggle. His grip on the gun went slack.

 

“What do you want!” Akihito screamed, not bothering to conceal the terror this time. “Tell—tell me, or I’ll.. I’ll use the gun!”

 

Asami’s right brow cocked up and he let a few seconds pass as if to let Akihito know how stupid his statement was. Both Akihito’s hands were pinned down by Asami’s and the older man had his weight put on him, rendering his movements useless.

 

Akihito blushed. “Shut up!”

 

“Fufu..” Asami’s grip loosened. “Alright, then shoot me.”

 

“I—Wha—?” Asami was no longer on him. Instead, he placed the gun in Akihito’s hands.

 

Akihito stared dumbfounded, the adverse feelings slowly dissipating. Had he gone insane?

 

“Go on,” Asami prompted.

 

“I really will!” he pointed the gun toward Asami who didn’t look scared at all. “I’m serious!”

 

“With the safety on?”

 

Akihito gasped and fumbled with the gun. He had absolutely no idea how it worked. A soft rumbling was heard and he looked up in surprise.

 

Asami was laughing.

 

Asami was laughing at him!

 

“Shut up!” he shouted again. “It’s not funny! Not everyone are murderers like you!”

 

Asami glanced at him with a sort of look and reached out to pull the gun from his hands, placing it far out of reach from him.

 

Out of nowhere, Akihito found his hands were bound by a necktie he hadn’t noticed was there before. He was trapped and tied. “What the fuck!”

 

“Oh, so I’m a murderer?” Asami repeated softly, not listening to his cries at all.

 

Akihito immediately went still. He was treading on dangerous waters but then again, this entire situation was already a full blown drowning in the water sort of thing.

 

He felt the tension but Asami didn’t bat an eye.

 

“Answer me, Takaba Akihito.”

 

“My name! How do you know my name?” Akihito screeched.

 

He didn’t expect Asami to actually answer. “I had my secretary look you up.”

 

“Why?” Akihito gasped even though he knew. “Wh—what about.. What are you planning to do to me?!”

 

Asami smiled wryly and Akihito wanted to plead for him not to take his life but his family had already lost so much of their dignity that he couldn’t possibly do something mortifying like that.. Begging his sworn enemy to live was something so pathetic that even he wouldn’t forgive himself if he did that.

 

Instead, he collected his breath, stared hard and with trembling lips, “Asami Ryuichi, you’re a disgusting, vile excuse of a human being.”

 

Asami looked surprised for a brief second and to Akihito’s own surprise, smirked. There was this feral thing swimming within the depths of those golden orbs that had the hair on his arms standing.

 

Seconds before his death, Akihito thought of his failure. It hadn’t even been a month and he hadn’t even gotten to hear Washiro’s plan and he was already going to die by Asami’s hand. He felt incredibly guilty but there was this sense of relief that he didn’t have to do at Washiro’s bidding anymore.

 

“Weak and naive.” Asami started. Akihito bristled at the insults but was silent and conscious.  Fingers trailed over his face and stroked his plump lips. “I could do anything to you right now.”

 

He really could. Asami had the upper hand, was stronger and had Akihito tied up.

 

“Fuck you.” he said earnestly. If this was the last moments of his life, he wanted Asami to know how much he truly hated him, even if it’d be one in a million and forgotten the next day.

 

Right as he said that, he was forced on the ground before Asami with his knees on the carpet. His face was in between Asami’s legs, almost touching his crotch..

 

“What are you doing?” he frowned up.

 

“You should ask what it is you’ll be doing.”

 

Dense, blockheaded Akihito was anything but in this instance. He openly gaped. “No!” was the answer without even thinking and he pulled away, only to be forced back.

 

He felt sick. All this was a painful reminder of his mother’s last moments. Asami must have found it hilarious; like mother like son, stripped of their dignity before death.

 

And next, it’d be the same thing as his father. He squeezed his legs tighter together, still on his knees. He wanted to thrash around - bite Asami’s - anything! But Asami’s grip on his face was so tight that it was painful.

 

“You’re a sick man,” Akihito’s words slurred.

 

“Indeed I am,” Asami smirked, unknotting the bathrobe.

 

It revealed a length that had Akihito’s eyes bulging in disbelief. “Whadda fuck! I can’t fit that thing in my—mmphf!”

 

Asami didn't let him finish his sentence before he thrusted his limp cock into Akihito's mouth, silencing him. “Don’t let it touch your teeth,” he ordered, hands on both sides of the boy's head, controlling his movements.

 

He could smell the scent of soap on his pelvis region as he was forced to take the dick to the back of his throat. He was gagging but Asami didn’t let go.

 

“Suck me off,” Asami said, smiling derisively down to him.

 

How was he supposed to do that! That huge thing barely fit in his mouth, he couldn’t even move his tongue as he liked but fingers dug into his scalp to warn him and he reluctantly forced himself to hollow his cheeks and maintain his breath at the same time.

 

“You’re not doing this properly,” Asami pulled his head away and let Akihito look at his limp penis.

 

“Fuck you! I’d rather you kill—Mph!”

 

Again, the cock was shoved into his mouth and he looked tearfully at Asami as Asami pulled away again.

 

“Will you stop doing that!”

 

Asami chuckled. “Then stop being stubborn and make me hard.”

 

“Never. I’ll never submit to you!”

 

Asami’s eyes blazed dangerously but his mouth curved a smile. “Then I’ll have to force you.” he replied, forcing Akihito’s mouth open to take his cock.

 

His eyes watched Akihito meticulously as he forced the head to take him in and out. The pace was slow and Asami's dick grew bigger and bigger in his mouth until it was finally fully erected. He could feel every structure, every pulsating vein and he felt fear.

 

It was big, far too big. It was worse than before. His jaw hurt and he couldn't breathe properly. He wanted to pull away but the grip held him steady so he was forced to part his lips for Asami.

 

From beneath his bangs, Akihito scowled at Asami.

 

“That's it..” Asami murmured to Akihito as he forced Akihito's head to move in a slow pace.

 

His golden eyes focused intently on Akihito's plump lips wrapped around him. He wiped away the tears that trailed down Akihito's face due to the large intrusion.

 

“Breathe through your nose,” Asami advised.

 

 _I'm going to bite it off,_ Akihito thought hatefully. He'd lost his grip on himself and didn't think about his ‘hate begets hate’ policy. _I'll bite his dick off and make him suffer like Washiro had been. I'll make him live as—_

 

As if Asami read his mind, the cock in his mouth was slammed in right to the back of his throat hard. He gagged and again, tears welled up from the forceful movement.

 

“Mmph!” Akihito cried out in shock. It sent a vibrational sensation at Asami's dick and had him grunting.

 

Asami handled him roughly. He forced Akihito’s head up and down his cock, not caring about the muffled cries each time.

 

It was brutish and barbaric. He was in his own pleasure and found even greater pleasure watching the hazel eyes brimmed with tears.

 

“Mmmfph!” Akihito sobbed desperately as the cockhead was pushed deep into his mouth.

 

Asami used him like a human sex toy. His cheeks were wet with tears - whether from the emotional or physical aspect, he didn't know -  and he just wanted it to stop already. He felt degraded and filthy.

 

If Washiro was still alive and hadn’t been caught yet, Akihito didn't think he'd ever be able to look him in the eye ever again.

 

Finally, _finally,_ the bastard released into Akihito's mouth. It came in large spurts that filled his mouth with a bitter-saltish taste.

 

“Swallow it,” Asami commanded and forced his mouth close when he pulled out.

 

He had no choice. The slimy liquid went down his throat and Asami finally released him. It was a permanent degradation in his body.

 

“If you're gonna kill me just do it already.” He couldn't handle anymore shame.

 

Asami's eyes glinted dangerously. He forced Akihito up on the couch and pinned him down, reenacting their earlier position.

 

“Who said anything about killing you?” Asami's hands played with the zipper of his jeans.

 

Then he went wild. As much as he could with his bound wrists, he thrashed around and kicked and hoped to kick Asami in his face. “You’re a monster!” he screeched. “Just kill me!”

 

Angry was a word too simple to describe him now. His emotions clashed, mixed and turned up to be something along the lines of fear, disgust and rage.

 

Asami was indeed a wretched man. He felt what Washiro did now. The suffering his parents felt.

 

“I won't,” Asami replied firmly. “Stop moving around.”

 

“Then let me go,” he answered pitifully. “Or just kill me already!”

 

Asami frowned. “Stop saying that. I'm not going to - “

 

Three hard knocks interrupted them and Akihito froze.

 

“Asami-sama,” The voice was from behind the entrance door.

 

Asami sighed and withdrew from Akihito. He tied his bathrobe into place. “Be good, we’ll continue later” he told Akihito.

 

Akihito glared and looked away. He took deep breaths to calm himself down. That had happened, he had to accept that. He couldn’t continue on with all the feelings maddening him right now.

 

He had to relax.. Forget about that now and think of an escape plan.

 

Although still cut up from everything earlier, Akihito knew he had to take this chance before Asami came back.

He peeked at the door where Asami was conversing seriously with Spectacles (or Kirishima, he heard Asami say). His hands were still tied together and he gave them an experimental tug.

 

Still tight.

 

Even so, he was going to take this chance. If he was shot, be it. If he escaped then he'll run and never look back.

 

They would overpower him, yes, but he was quick. Smaller than the two, and agile. When Kou and Takato used to loop him in to pull pranks on unsuspecting victims, he always ran the fastest.

 

Whether the plan seemed stupid or not didn't seem to matter at that moment. He just knew he had to get out.

 

His eyes hurried over to Asami anxiously. Any moment now.

 

“... yes... he’s... house…”

 

“...keep.. there…”

 

It seemed like Asami and Kirishima were in a grave conversation and by the time they noticed his slow creeping, it was far too late. He'd caught them off guard, slammed into Kirishima who stumbled slightly but that was enough for him.

 

He bolted, hands tied behind his back that made a wavering on his usual speed. It wasn't until he was churning down flights of stairs that he realised how bad of an idea this was.

 

Like before, no one was chasing him. The stairwell was silent, save for his own footsteps. They must be waiting at the bottom where they'd surround him and couldn't fend them off.

 

It was too late when he arrived at that thought. He’d already reached the last steps and burst through the door.

 

But.. but nothing.

 

There was no one there. No guards tackling him down with their sneak attacks and no Asami either.

 

It was just a normal lobby.

 

Eyes peered curiously, some haughtily as he walked through quickly. He went to the receptionist who seemed bewildered.

 

“Can you help untie me please?” He asked wearily.

 

The receptionist looked troubled. “No, I'm sorry, sir.. I think it's best for you to return.”

 

Akihito almost facepalmed. Of course the receptionist wouldn't help. He was still in Asami's territory, what on earth was he doing feeling relaxed and all!

 

Without missing a beat, he sprinted off and out the building, passing by a couple of guards that didn't chase after him.

 

Confused as he was, he would think about that later. He had no time to worry about trivial things. He had to find Washiro, and fast.

 

~*~

 

From afar, two figures watched Akihito bolted.

 

“Are you sure it's fine to let him go, Asami-sama?”

 

Asami's lips twitched. “Fufu.. We'll be meeting soon enough. Let him do as he pleases for now.”

 

Kirishima nodded, questions popping up in his mind but not voicing any one of them.  “For the matter at hand..”

 

Asami’s eyes turned serious. “Bring me to him.”

 

~*~

 

Akaisana was closed.

 

Akihito almost fainted from the realisation. In his distraught state of mind, he'd totally forgotten the time.

 

From what he originally assumed was 10 pm, was actually 3 am. No wonder everything seemed more dead than usual.

 

Now what?

 

His hands were long untied by a kind lady outside a host club and looking back, he should have asked for help.

 

But then again, Asami would have known.

 

It seemed like the only option now was to return home and at least get some money but Asami would probably have known that too.

 

It was all a huge headache. Asami this, Asami that. How on earth could a mere man have so much control?

 

This was all not going to plan and he was fucking things up before he even knew the plan.

 

“What're you doing here?” It was the same, fat chef from the other night. He stood near the entrance and looked surprised to see Akihito.

 

Akihito sputtered some excuse but the chef looked more annoyed with every lie.

 

“Uh! Washiro! Have you seen him?” Washiro did mention that the restaurant was owned by a friend and he just prayed this chef wouldn't punch him to the face of the earth before he even considered helping him.

 

“Washiro..?”

 

“Oh, wait. D'you know him? Are you like new here or some—“

 

“I do know him,” the chef cut off rather rudely, Akihito thought. “You're that kid with him that time.”

 

“Yeah, I am. Sorry for making you make all that and leaving right after, haha!” Akihito rambled awkwardly. “But Washiro, yeah. Can you contact him? He didn't give me his number and all - “

 

The chef's eyes were on him too long for it to be comfortable before he spoke. “Come in,” he said, unlocking the entrance of the restaurant.

 

“Wait, wait!” Akihito had learned his lesson with following strange men so he stood his ground. “I—“

 

“Do you want Asami's men to find you?” That sent red alarm bells ringing.

 

“How did you—“

 

“How did I know!? You were stupid enough to get caught!” Wow, okay, chill out Washiro 2.0.

 

But he did have a point and Akihito did feel pretty stupid for getting caught.

 

“Look here, either you come in or stay out there and let Asami's dogs hunt you down.”

 

Personally, Akihito wanted neither. He couldn't let another incident happen but he couldn't stay out in the open like that either.

 

All this was too confusing and he didn't know who to trust.

 

“Can you call him now? I want to talk to him,” he asked warily.

 

The chef sighed in exasperation and grumbled something under his breath before he pulled out his phone and thrusted it towards him.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Washiro!” Truthfully, he didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to say anyway? That he blowed Asami and ran to the restaurant in the midst of panic?

 

“Akihito? What're you doing with Onoda's phone. Wait, where are you?”

 

“The restaurant. I'm at the restaurant! Please come!”

 

“What kind of nonsense did you get yourself into this time? Alright, I'm coming. Stay with Onoda.” Washiro hung up, not giving Akihito a chance to reply.

 

He pushed the phone back to Onoda. “Thanks,” he said.

 

Without missing a beat, Onoda unlocked the doors of the restaurant. He didn’t say a single word so Akihito trailed behind. The silence was awkward and uncomfortable.

 

He fidgeted. “Are you the owner of the restaurant?” Thinking back now, it wouldn’t be unusual for the restaurant to be an illegitimate business. Washiro brought him here for their talk and that should have already given him a hint.

 

“No.” Onoda didn’t even bother looking at him but he threw him a pair of pants that seemed to materialise out of nowhere. “Wear that and wait there quietly for Washiro.”

 

He blushed. He’d totally forgotten he’d run off in his boxers, with only a shirt hanging loosely to cover it up. Come to think of it, when had he changed his clothes? He woke up wearing only those but was so frenzied that he hadn’t had the time to think about anything else.

 

Asami must have changed him. Or one of his goons. It must have been done when he was unconscious. His memories were all blurry from after he ran.

 

He ran from the club.. And then to the streets..

 

And then the girl. The blonde girl!

 

That’s right, there was a gang and there was a girl and he came in between them. He must have gotten beaten up by that gang. He clenched his fists. But ultimately, the girl escaped and he..

 

Akihito’s eyes squeezed shut, trying to remember. Everything back then was disoriented so he was having trouble but was it possible that..?

 

_Golden._

 

Yes, that must have been it. It must have been Asami who’d found him, captured him in that weak, vulnerable state.

 

A ploy, was that he thought. The whole thing was an act.

 

The gang must have been Asami’s men and that would have meant Asami had been watching him from day one. Asami really was despicable.

  
For him to prey on Akihito’s weakness, he decided that was enough. He needn’t anymore examples of the man’s nastiness. He didn’t know whether that girl was part of the plan but if she wasn’t.. that would be on another level of cruelty.

 

He couldn’t forgive Asami, Akihito thought. Not after this, not after all this. Maybe if it were before when he’d not known about the emasculation, defilation, before the set up and before rape, he would have forgiven him. Slowly, silently and secretly, he would have.

 

But with all that combined, he didn’t think he could. He always had a big heart but the whole thing was making his head woozy.

 

“But revenge isn’t right either..” he muttered to himself, so soft that only he could hear it as if trying to remind himself of his morals all alone in this empty space. Onoda had left somewhere and there was only a light at the area of the table he sat at.

 

Just as he was about to call out for him, there was at sound by the entrance. He immediately froze, staring intently at the door and ready to run if he had to.

 

It was only Washiro.

 

The door slid open and revealed the same, gruff appearance of his mentor. Immediately he stood up to speak.

 

“Sit down, where’s Onoda?” Washiro said irritably, inching towards Akihito.

 

“I dunno, he disappeared somewhere,” was all Akihito could say.

 

Washiro didn’t care to ask more and went straight to the point instead. “What happened?”

 

Akihito felt anxiety prick at him. He was instantly reminded of Washiro’s temper. It was like he was always angry at everything and only a tiny jab could lead to all the rage exploding.

 

“Well?”

 

He took a deep breath. “Asami found out.”

 

That came out unexpectedly bad, Akihito decided. He’d meant to say something else but his thoughts fumbled and the words were out before he even comprehended. _I’m going to die,_ he thought to himself as Washiro’s face grew red.

 

“You stupid—“

 

“Wait! Please let me explain! I thought they were with you! They said they were with you!”

 

“You idiot! What the fuck are you talking about?”

 

“There was a car and they said you sent them so I thought—“ In the first place, how was he supposed to know who to trust and who not to trust, he wanted to scream to Washiro but held his tongue. “And then there was that Handa guy who addressed me as Ishibashi and I thought no one else knew so I trusted them!” _Until he started talking about you being a nice guy and all,_ Akihito thought. He didn’t voice that out either.

 

He’d expected Washiro to go batshit insane on him but unexpectedly, Washiro was silent and alarmed. “Then what happened?” he asked in a surly manner.

 

Akihito frowned, confused but continued nonetheless. “And then they made me work there but I started having my doubts and suddenly bam! I knocked into Asami Ryuichi and then I.. I found out the club was his..” he peeked over to Washiro but there was no exploding anger. Rage, but he didn’t look like he was about to kill Akihito yet. “So I ran away and I uh - “

 

“Bumped into a gang who kinda..” He cleared throat, knowing Washiro hated the fact that he didn’t like to and couldn’t fight. “Knocked me out.. And then I woke up in Asami’s house.”

 

He stopped, deciding to keep the blowjob part a secret from Washiro.

 

“And then?”

 

“That’s it!”

 

“Akihito.” Washiro growled.

 

Akihito looked at the wooden walls in shame. He wanted to burn that specific memory out of his brain and never tell anyone it ever but Washiro saw through him.

 

“And then he raped me,” he sighed, looking at anywhere but Washiro.

 

“What..?” came the confused voice.

 

Akihito found himself to be the one to be frustrated this time. “And then he raped me!” he cried but Washiro was bewildered. “Why do you look so surprised! You already suspected it.”

 

“What?” Washiro was astounded. “No.. I thought you fought him or shot him I didn’t expect..”

 

The look Washiro had now was starting to sprout an uncomfortable feeling within Akihito. Washiro wasn’t angry anymore. He had this scheming look. “What?” Akihito asked, annoyed.

 

“No, it’s good.”

 

“Excuse me?” Akihito almost went an octave higher. “It’s good that he raped me?”

 

“If you get close to him..”

 

Akihito gritted his teeth, glared hardly at Washiro. “I just got raped!”

 

“And we can use that. Who knew Asami Ryuichi was gay? But even if it’s like that, he’s always had expensive tastes. I don’t get why he’d want a brat like you but..” Washiro studied Akihito. “If that’s the case, we’ll use this to find a way in.”

 

Akihito stared. His body was so rigid that it was quivering and his fists trembled from underneath the table. Washiro’s words were zoned out and all he could think about was the selfishness of mankind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that one meme of a writer planning everything out and when the chapter's done, it's totally different from the whole plan? Yeah, same.
> 
> Hi guys! It's your totally irresponsible author.. me! Okay, swear to God this chapter was supposed to be posted like.. one week after the last one. I was actually halfway through this chapter but then I would say I got discouraged but it was more of a discouraged AND lazy so i couldn't finish it on time after a couple of weeks later :) it didn't help that i would do literally ANYTHING but write this, even when I was super bored out of my mind. but then I saw the comments and thought "gosh, i really am an asshole" and laughed about it for like five minutes before going on to finish this entire chapter and editing all the mistakes and stuff.
> 
> Okay, that aside, O wanna address some things. this chapter had a really serious topic, rape, and O just wanted everyone to know that I do not condone that at all and I'm sorry to anyone out there who's ever experienced that, or any form of sexual harassment. I know this isn't the right time (or i'm not in the right place to say this), but I just want everyone to know that fiction and real life are very different things and if I ever write about someone getting raped and enjoying it (which I probably won't..), I REALLY still do mean it that I don't condone rape. I'm not trying to belittle rape victims with my writing, or making it seem like i'm trying to normalise it. I AM aware that rape is wrong no matter what, fiction or not. just that when that specific character enjoys it, it's the character's own thoughts and feelings. i don't want my works to offend anybody but I also do believe in having the freedom to creativity.. however, some things do cross the line sometimes and I get that. not all things are for everybody but I've actually already tagged this story with non-con from the very beginning in fear a scene like this would ever happen and it did. yeah, just wanted to clear that up, now onto the other things! (this is a very long note, wow.)
> 
> For the record, guns in my country are illegal and I gave up trying to figure out how guns work from google.. so there's probably extremely wrong information! live with it. (haha, sorry, even if i knew how it worked, I couldn't change that scene cos I need it..). Second thing, I actually forgot to mention but fun fact: washiro's name was actually supposed to be washio but me and my dumb ass spelled it as washiro and now we're three chapters deep so I've got to roll with it.. (another fun fact, i'm pretty sure the name washiro doesn't exist. sorry japan, i'm such a disrespectful cunt ugh.. oh no, what happened to no-swearing and professionalism?) Next thing, this fanfic will obviously NOT have accurate medical representation because 1. I'm lazy. 2. I get squeamish. For real, I tried searching up concussion from the akihito banging his head on the wall scene and I cringed so many times I felt I was gonna get a concussion so.. sorry. and wow, also, asami is such an ass lol. way to go, dumbass! starting a toxic relationship right off the bat, eh? What a fuckin idiot.
> 
> Sorry, yeah. I'm actually really clueless about a lot of things but I hope everyone will bear with me! I should honestly get a beta reader but.. idk, I'll think about it. unbeta-ed as usual and way below my expected word count.. as usual (what is the point of a goal if i'm always going WAY below it and not caring?).. Okay, I'll try to make it longer.. next time. and thanks for reading! leave a comment below and I'll reply hehe ;) (that makes me sound stuck up like i'm famous or something, I'm sorry. I'm not.)
> 
> (also funny thing, i was so determined to finish this that i forced myself to hold in my pee for like three hours.. okay, tmi.. i swear i'm not weird or have a fetish or anything..)
> 
> ALSO MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
